Dwarf Axe-thrower
for Boar Axe-thrower Rider |NPC = Dwarf Commander |attack strength = 7 |added in = 6}} (See also: Blue Mountains Axe-thrower) The Dwarf Axe-thrower is the only type of ranged Dwarven Warrior, who fights with throwing axes (of which they seem to have an infinite supply) instead of melee weapons. They wear Dwarven Armour like their regular counterparts, and spawn in the same places, although Dwarf Axe-throwers are slightly rarer than Dwarven Warriors. Behaviour Dwarf Axe-throwers will walk around the caves of the Iron Hills and Erebor, randomly at first, but once they see a foe, they will begin to throw axes at it. These particular mobs are some of the strongest ranged units in the mod - their thrown axes deal a significant amount of damage, and they can launch them with considerable speed and accuracy. Judged by damage, the Dwarf axe-thrower, along with the Blue Mountains axe-thrower, has the strongest ranged attack of any unit in the mod. Hiring You can hire Dwarf Axe-throwers from the Dwarf commanders in Dwarven towers, provided you have a suitably high Dwarf alignment level (+300) and enough silver coins (50 per Axe-thrower). You can also hire a mounted axe-thrower (mounted on a boar) as long as you have +400 alignment, as well as 70 silver coins for each axe-thrower. See Dwarven warrior for more details. These axe-throwers replace archers as a ranged unit for this faction. Drops Axe Throwers have the same drops as normal Warrior Dwarves, while also having a chance to drop their worn weapons and armour when defeated. Hiring A pledge to Durin's Folk is required to hire these units. Advantages *Strongest ranged attack in the mod, period (tied with Blue Mountains axe-thrower) *Easily capable of dealing with any Orc; equal in strength to an Uruk crossbower *A few of these units can even take down an Olog-hai *A Boar rider features great speed and will have no problem defeating Warg riders *High health and excellent armour *A little smaller than other archers, so it's harder to shoot them right down. *Alerts the player of nearby enemies with war cries Disadvantages *A trip to the Iron Hills or Erebor can take considerable time *Their attack, while powerful, is shorter than most ranged units *They require pledging, and a lot of alignment to hire *They cost significantly more than a Dwarven Warrior *Too many throwing axe entities may cause a crash Trivia *These units have the strongest ranged attack of any unit in the mod, 7 HP. Speech Bank These stout people may at times seem stubborn and grumpy but if you have Orc kills under your belt and your interested in mining and craftsmanship! However get on there bad side and you're in for the fight of your life! Friendly *Our women are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for our men. *Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bone! *You are not one of the Khazad, Person, but you seem friendly enough. *Let us drink together! *Shall we drink, Person? *Dwarven ale is the finest drink in all Middle-earth! *The wealth of the Dwarves is surpassed by no other race. *There is some good stonework here. *What tidings do you bring from the world of Men, Person? *My beard is the envy of all Durin's Folk. *Stature you may have, but a fine beard you have not! *You need to work on that beard, Person. *The smith-skill of the Dwarves is unmatched! *Do you have news from our folk in the West? *By my beard, I've not seen a Man in all my life! *Welcome to my home, Person! *You're a bit too tall for these mines, Person! Ha! Ha! *Welcome to the Iron Hills, Person! Many riches await you here. Hired *I am proud to fight for your cause, Person! *Let us go forth and slay some Orcish scum! *My beard is itching for battle. *Our foes shall be crushed like a rack of fresh ribs! *The axes of the Dwarves are sharpened for battle, Person! *Few in Middle-earth can stand against the might of Durin's Folk! *This is all well and good, but where has all the ale gone? *I'd sell my beard for a drink of Dwarven ale. *Ah! I miss the sight of the great stone halls of the Iron Hills. But a Dwarf will not run from battle! *We Dwarves are valiant warriors! All foes shall tremble beneath our hammers and axes! *No Orc shall escape the edge of my axe! *By my beard, I would run ten leagues just for one pint of fresh Dwarven ale! *It is truly a great honour to fight beside a warrior such as yourself, Person! Hostile *Don't expect to get the better of me, you rowdy lad! *You are no match for the kinsmen of Durin! *You should not have come here, Person! *I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! *Come on, lad! Show me what you've got! *Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Person! *Came you here only to be crushed? *Out with you, Morgul-scum! *Draw your last breath, Person! *No Dwarven ale for you! *Raaarrrgh! *I'll crush you like a rock, lad! *You have underestimated us, Person! *You're a nasty piece of work, Person! *What were you thinking, picking a fight with me? Ha! *Woe and ruin upon you and your kin, Person! *Khazâd ai-mênu! *Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! *May you die in dragon-fire! *How dare you enter our lands? *Begone, Orc scum! *You will pay for trespassing here, Morgul-scum! Category:Mobs Category:Dwarves Category:NPC Category:Iron Hills Category:Hirable Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs